Pamela Voorhees
Pamela Sue Voorhees is the loving Mother of the infamous serial killer Jason Voorhees and Wife to the enigma and estranged, Elias Todd Voorhees in her life She was a former Head cook at Camp Crystal Lake with her son until his supposed drowning which causes her to go insane and kill anyone who tried to re-open the camp. Backstory Pamela was born in 1930. At age 15, Pamela became pregnant by a man named Elias Voorhees. Very little is known about their romance and short marriage, aside from the fact that Pamela kept a class ring which belonged to Elias which she then wore on her ring finger of her left hand. On June 13, 1946, at age 16, she gave birth to a hydrocephalic boy in New Jersey and she named him Jason and gave him her Husband last name. Because of his deformity, Pamela never sent Jason to a real school and was extremely overprotective of her son. Pamela would later accept a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake. On a fateful day in 1957, Jason, infuriated by the constant teasing and harassment from other children, snuck out of his cabin late at night to prove that he could swim. The counselors were not watching him at all, as they were partying in one of the adult cabins. Jason was never recovered from the lake and had drowned. Pamela in a fit of rage and hate had blamed all the counselors for his death because she was working the day that the events happened. After his drowning in 1957, It was his mother Pamela who was killing off various counselors of Camp Crystal Lake and proceeded to prevent the camp from ever re-opening through any means necessary be it murder, water poisoning, and arson. When Steve Christy sought to reopen the camp in 1979, Pamela resurfaced to murder the newly hired counselors. After killing, slaying and slaughtering most of them in cold blood without showing any remorse, Pamela was beheaded by the sole survivor named Alice Hardy. After these events, Jason had constructed a shrine to his mother also known as Pamela Shrine and then on Jason had continued dispatching those who intruded in the area to continue her work. Pamela often appears to her son through visions and hallucinations. Following her death at the hands of Alice Hardy. Pamela Tapes In Pamela Tapes it is discussed within the game lore that Elias is not the supposed biological father of Jason, but instead, the real father is an unknown pedophiliac rapist who used his strength against a 16 year old Pamela and had his way with her, inadvertently getting her pregnant in the process and in fear of her rapist returning she had married Elias because he was physically strong and intimidatingas a way of protection against Jason "real" father, but as it's discussed within the tapes itself that she murderered her estranged husband because an Unborn Jason told her to. Throughout the interviews with the detectives, she has shown to switch between names being called Mrs.Voorhees or Pamela but she was also violent and aggressive especially when the topic was about her son Jason. Appearance Pamela is a well-built and middle age caucasian woman, she wore a blue sweater and black khaki pants and had light brown hair. After being beheaded she is now a decaying and pruned up head. Trivia *Pamela Voorhees was originally played by Queen Scream Betsy Palmer. *Pamela Voorhees was the first killer of the first movie of Friday the 13th. *Pamela Voorhees in the original Friday the 13th majority killed with a Bowie Knife. *Jennifer Ann Burton plays as Pamela voice in Friday the 13th: The Game. *Betsy Palmer once stated she hated the film thinking it was a failure until she saw how popular she and the movie was amongst fans. References Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Friday the 13th Movie Characters Category:Caucasian Characters